Nerd SEME WTF MAN!
by Mishatake Lala
Summary: sesuai perintah ibunya yang menyuruhnya berkencan dengan MANTAN gebetannya Hinata malah mempertemukannya dengan seorang pemuda NERD yang bertitit segede BOTOL THE PUCUK! setelah pertemuan mengharukan itu Naruto ternyata telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda NERD itu. Warn konten MAHO nan VULGAR


**Nerd Seme? WHAT THE FUCK MAN!**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mishatake Lala**

**Pair : Sasuke-Naruto, Itachi-Kyuubi-Itachi.**

**Rat: M (Untuk Kata-Kata dan Adegan)**

**Genre: Humor & Romance**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, AU, OOC, alur kaya orang balapan, Incest Setengah jadi, Humor Garing krenyes-krenyes, PEDO ITACHI, ALAY, Geje, kata-kata kelewatan VULGAR, ide pasaran, typo (s), miss typo(s ).**

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

.

.

Chapter 1 :Gebetanku datang? HENJERRR!.

**PS: ini POV Naruto**

**.**

. "Talk"

'Mind'

**["Left/Right Angel Talk"]**

**{"Demon Talk"}**

"_Sing"_

**.**

.

Baru beberapa puluh meter dari sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu dan Jatah lubang, Bibir pink yang kelewatan sempurna ini tersenyum lebar saat melihat kumpulan para wanita yang mulai bergerombol didepan gerbang SMK-N 1 (Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan- Negeri 1). Ahh.. lihat bahkan siswi paling seksi disekolah ini juga ikut bergerombol demi melihat ketampananku. Sudah kuduga sejak dulu pesona seorang Namikaze itu tiada yang mampu menandinginya.

Tangan tan eksotisku mengarahkan kemudi motorku kearah gerbang sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi Fansku tapi ada sebuah pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan yang diucapkan oleh bibir jontor berlipstik merah marun dari salah satu fansku yang cukup menarik perhatian mahluk tuhan paling sempurna didunia ini yaitu aku.

"KYAAA.. NAMIKAZE-SENPAI I LOVE YOUU KYYYAAAA"

Hahaha, sorry girl's aku tidak tertarik dengan yang jenis Murahan, itu kurang menantang aku perlu yang lebih mahalan lagi.

Cuuiitt.. (SFX: siulan)

Saat sampai didepan gerbang sekolahku, tanganku secara spontan membuka kaca helm dan menyiuli siswi yang belum pernah ku kencani sebelumnya. See…. Mukanya bahkan memerah hebat. Ck..ck..ckkk memang jika jadi orang tampan itu kesulitan yang kau miliki lebih banyak apalagi saat melihat tatapan cemburu Fansmu.

CKKIIITT (SFX: Motor direm)

Mataku yang tajam ini melihat sebuah pemandangan terindah didunia ini. Seorang siswi berpakaian serba mini kini berdiri didepan motorku, menghalangi jalanku dalam menempuh perjalanan menuntut ilmu.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan"

Tubuhku dengan sigapnya mengeluarkan sedikit jurus modus. Diriku ini sangat baik bukan? Setiap fans yang menungguku didepan gerbang akan kuberikan dengan gratis sebuah siulan beserta kedipan mata penuh cinta tapi tentu saja ini berbeda dia masih bertitlekan kekasih sementara milikku.

Aku terus memberikan berbagai pujian, modus, dan rayuan pada Hinata. Lalu tiba-tiba mataku menatap pemandangan yang God, apakah aku sedang berdelusi? Bukan hanya Hinata yang ada didepanku kali ini tetapi juga wanita bersuara imut Ten-ten anak jurusan Akutansi kini juga mengikuti Hinata dengan berdiri didepan motorku. Oh, Tuhan terimakasih atas anugrahmu kali ini yang mengirimkan sedikit angin sepoi-sepoi yang berakibat anugrah bagiku yang bisa melihat sedikit warna CDnya. Memang sulit jika jadi orang tampan, semua keberuntungan pasit mengikutimu.

Ten-ten berjalan mendekat. Ukh.. dia ternsenyum TUHAN DIA TERSENYUM. kokoro ini mulai doki-doki apakah Ten-ten ingin mengatakan _"Namikaze-san maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" _asyem… maafkan aku Ten-chan tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu, setidaknya selama Hinata masih menjadi kekasihku. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita bisa membangun keluarga indah bersama.

Hampir saja aku melupakan mahluk seksi didepanku ini. Tanpa memerdulikan gerombolan Siswi yang menatapku dengan tatapan memuja aku segera mematikan mesin motorku dan turun berjalan dan mengecup tangan Hime-chanku.

BLUSH

Hahaha, lihat dia memerah karena hanya sedikit gerakan modusku.

"NARUTO BANGUN"

Alisku menyerit bingung. Apakah telingaku sudah mulai memberikan ilusi pada syaraf otakku sehingga membuat pendengaran ku mengalami sedikit kerusakan?. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan aku harus segera memeriksanya kedokter THT.

PLAK

Gasp

.

.

~Dunia nyata~

.

.

Mataku mengejab berkali-kali membiasakan mata yang biasanya bisa membuat berbagai macam spesies wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Tapi sekarang berbeda, keadaan yang mendesakku untuk segera bangun dari mimpi indah dimana aku bertemu dua mantan gebetan yang kuputusi kemarin Ten-ten.

Situasi penuh kendala ini memaksaku untuk segera bangun dan pergi kearah kamar mandi, menghiaraukan iblis yang notabene menjabat sebagai ibuku yang membawa pisau dapur. Hampir saja aku sebelumnya aku tertawa dengan lantang melihat ibuku membawa pisau dapur posenya ituloh mirip sekali dengan psychopath tetapi segera aku ingat kata-kata malaikat jibril yang berada disebelah kiri pundakku yang mengatakan **["Jangan, nyawa taruhannya"]** malaikat Jibril mengatakannya dengan nada lemah lembut dan mata sayu memohon agar aku tidak melakukannya, dan karena aku ingat malaikat itu adalah utusan Tuhan yang sayang pada mahluk tampan sepertiku dengan maka dengan rendah hati aku mengikuti perintah malaikat itu.

"NARUTO LIHAT JAM BERAPA SEKARANG HAH!, SEBENTAR LAGI KAU MASUK" dengan penuh nada ketegasan nan disiplin dia mengatakanya bahkan ibuku menambahkan efek-efek dramtisir dengan menunjuk jam berbentuk ayam berwarna pink milikku.

05.47 WK

Daku yang sudah membuka pintu kamar mandi terkejut, daku terdiam, daku tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal dikokoro ini karena seingat daku kemarin itu adalah hari terakhir daku sekolah dan kemarin itu hari Sabtu. Ngek, sepertinya ibunda daku telah melupakan hari ini hari minggu dan membangunkan daku disaat-saat sedang bermimpi indah.

Mulutku terbuka hendak memberikan untaian fraksi kata-kata indah yang akan menyadarkan ibunda durhaka ini dari segala kesalahanya dipagi hari.

"Kaa-chan…. Hari ini hari minggu" dia diam, dakupun ikut terdiam. Entah kenapa semakin lama aku semakin merasakan aura drama-drama lebay seperti ditv sarden indonesia.

"…"

"…"

"Oh" dan diapun pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian membatu. Oh? Hanya kata itu yang dia keluarkan setelah meng-kokoro ga sakete ini, HANYA OH dan dengan lengkah penuh aura keibuan dia pergi meninggalkan daku yang sudah terbangun dari mimpi indah? Tanpa meminta maaf sedikitpun?. Bolehkah aku tidak menganggap dia bukan ibuku? **["Tidak Jangan"]** kembali telingaku dengarkan suara indah yang penuh nada memohon tapi kali ini berasalkan dari pundak sebelah kananku tempat dimana Malaikat Luchifer bersarang.

**["Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu Naru"]** malaikat Luchifer itu kini bahkan sudah tebang turun kebawah, awalnya kukira dia akan menganu-anu diriku tetapi segera terbantahkan setelah kulihat dia malah dengan tangan yang mungil itu menggengam telunjukku. Entah kenapa aku teringat pic dimana ada seorang bocah yang menyusut dan ada seorang lagi om-om yang memainkan badannya yang menyusut itu sampai bocah itu mengemut jari om-om tadi. FAK AKU TIDAK MIRING KAN? KENAPA TIBA-TIBA AKU MEMILIKI FETISH ANEH TERHADAP BOCAH MINI?.

Tubuhku menegang hendak mengeluakan Hasrat yang terpendam jauh dilubuk hatiku yang sudah disayat-sayat manusia yang mengaku-aku sebagai ibu kandungku. Tapi tidak, segera kuhentikan nafsu untuk mengamukku dan memasang wajah rupawan seperti biasa karena Iblis diatas kepalaku berkata seperti ini :

**{"berhenti Nar, sebelum kau keriputan"}** dan tentu saja sebagai pemuda baik hati, tidak sombong, sayangnya jarang menabung ku ikutilah petuah-pertuah iblis diatas kepalaku.

Oh, ya sebelumnya perkenalkan Namaku Namikaze Naruto siswa tertampan di SMK-N 1 Konohagakure ini. Narsis? Well sayangnya memang itulah aku. Tiada manusia yang mampu menandingi kekuasaanku disini apalagi pesonaku. Lihat saja daftar wanita yang sudah dikencaniku mulai dari Haruno Sakura si atlet nasional Karate, Hyuuga Hinata wanita cabe-cabean sayangnya terseksi di Jurusan Sekertaris, Yamanaka Ino siswi yang menduduki sebagai Cabe-cabean No.2 yang berasal dari jurusan Akutansi sudah juga bahkan hampir semua orang yang menurut pengelihatan ku menarik sudah kukencani.

CLEK (SFX : pintu Wc Dibuka)

Iris Sapphireku meneliti setiap jengkal kamar mandi yang biasanya menjadi bahan percobaan mengapai cita-cita adikku sebagai teroris Namikaze Kyuubi yang masih kelas 2 Smp. Merasa sudah aman dari semua bahan teroris, tuyul, cebol, mini, pendek, jahanam, dan iblis itu kubuka perlahan kaos hitam polosku menyisakan tubuh berbalutkan mulusnya kulit coklat exotis dan beberapa pack diperut yang masih malu-malu untuk menampakan kejantanan dari seorang pria sejati.

Sreet

Kubiarkan jatuh kaos hitamku ketanah yang penuh penderitaan dan memilih untuk menatap kaca yang bertengger manis dipintu Wc. Tatapanku berubah sendu menatap perut yang masih baru mengeluarkan dua pack. Kuelus perutku dengan sedih.

"sekseh gentelement" panggilku kepada pack-pack diperutku. Wahai perut oh perut kapankah kau berikan aku kesejatian seorang pria. Ini memalukan diumurku yang sudah mencapai enam belas tahun perutku bahkan belum mempunyai sedikitpun kejantanan, lihat saja kawan-kawanku yang lain mereka memiliki sebuah kejantanan didaerah dada mereka belum lagi mereka memiliki bulu-bulu disekitar kejantanan itu. Jika terus seperti ini aku hanya bisa menggalau dan mengucapkan kata-kata anak alay ' Atitnya itu disini' sambil menunjukan lubang pantat. Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan? Kau suka sekali memberikanku tubuh sekseh sayangnya tidak memiliki kejantanan didada maupun perut, KAPAN TUHAN KAPAN NARU INI BISA MENDAPATKAN BULU DAN PACK YANG MENGINTIP MALU-MALU DARI DALAM BAJU?.

Tanganku meremas kuat perut indahku yang pasti sangat kesepian karena selama ini selalu berusaha keras melahirkan pack-pack sialan yang sulit sekali keluar itu. Pack apasih sulitnya keluar tinggal muncul dan semua penderitaan pact satu dan dua yang menunggu anak-anak darimu akan keluar.

Kadang aku iri dengan Sai teman kelas sebelahku yang dengan berani menunjukan kejantanannya dimuka umum. Aku tau saja kalimat yang terakhir terkesan BOMBASITS ABIS karena ada saja orang yang dengan penuh waras menunjukan tititnya dimuka umum, tapi tolong kawan yang kumaksud itu perutnya yang seksi gimana gitu bukan yang dibawahnya. Tapi benar juga memikirkan tentang Sai anak jurusan Sekeratis yang selalu saja menunjukan perut seksi, ramping, nan putihnya membuatku ingin juga rasanya memakai baju ke kurangan bahan sepertinya, tetapi segera kutepis pikiran itu aku tidak boleh sama seperti Sai yang karena keseksiannya itu membuatnya disodomi seorang guru bernama Yamato dan darimana aku tau hal itu? Hohohooho… biarkanlah ini jadi rahasia antaraku yang memberikan Ide kepada Yamato-sensei dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Hah". Aku mendesah pelan, untungnya tidak mengeluarkan kata "Ikeehh~…ikkehhh~… kimochhhiiii~… AHHH!.. SENPAI!…. IKUHHH~..OOHHH!.. IKKKUU!". Tanganku langsung menarik seluruh celana trainingku, sehingga menampilkan CD bergambarkan 'ayam Goreng' yang tentunya hanya hayalan kalian saja yang kelewatan tinggi sampai bisa menghayalkan hal itu, tentu saja kenyataannya berbeda jauh celana dalam yang kugunakan ini adalah kolaborasi antara pembuat sempak dan cawat sehingga menghasilkan CD jenis terbaru.

Selesai kubuka celanaku dengan perlahan, khas orang dimajalah PlayGirl tentunya dengan pose erotis dulu depan kaca inilah saat-saat paling menentukan yaitu cara membuka sempak yang baik dan benar agar tititku tidak tersakiti. Kini ku usap daguku, menyerupai pose seorang proffesor aristoteles yang memikirkan cara hidup tanpa onani. Pikiranku terbagi menjadi dua membuka sempak atau onani, salahkan proffesor aristoteles yang terkenal telah membuat buku icha-ikeh paradise itu membuat pikiranku menjadi kotor.

Setelah mengalami perdebatan panjang antara onani ataupun buka-bukaan akhirnya tercetuslah ide untuk buka dulu baru onani, karena dengan membuka kau bisa leluasa mengocoknya tanpa penghalang apapun dan ITU TENTUNYA LEBIH HENTAI.

"_jangan sembunyi…~"_. Mulutku mulai melantunkan untaian kata-kata indah penuh makna dari isi lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Aku harus melakukan ini, demi titit aku akan berjuang. HEYAAHHH… DENGAN KEKUATAN TITIT AKU AKAN MENYELAMATAN BUMI AKAN KUTUNJUKAN TITITKU INI KEPADA SEMUA ORANG ! ! ! ! ! …. TITIT BERKUASA SELAMAH-LAMAHNYAAA..!

Tentunya hanya kepada orang yang masih kencang, mana mungkin aku menunjukan titit perkasaku kepada nenek-nenek.

"_Kumohon padamu jangan sembunyi~.." _kutarik kain itu dari belahan pantatku agar tidak melukai investasi masa depanku yang berharga ini. Melesai turun, kutariklah lagi dari depan tapi kali ini ditarik sangat lebar agar tidak menyakiti sekseh gentelement nomor dua.

Sebenarnya niat awalku digosok dulu bagian tengahnya, tapi tidak karena aku bukanlah mahluk sehina itu yang selalu turn on dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"_tititku memerah, merekah, menegang, menghilang s'lamanyaaa…."_ Sebenarnya lagu ini sangatlah mengerikan, pikirkan saja perasaan seorang pria jika tititnya menghilang pasti akan sangat 'ah…ah…. dikokoro'.

Akhirnya kini tubuhku sudah polos tuntas tanpa barang berembel-embel sempak itu. Kutatap kaca didepanku agar semakin 'Greget' dengan penampilanku saat ini.

" _But Ya Know I'll Play Like A Pro In A Game". _Kunyanyikan lagu favoritku dari lil' Wayne GO DJ Heh… sudah terbukti bukan aku memang multi talenta, tidak hanya bisa menyanyi aku bahkan bisa merap tanpa halangan. Tidak seperti bocah teroris yang sudah kelas dua smp saja masih cadel, shhh… kyuu kakak menyesal punya adik bertubuh dan berkelakuan Maho sepertimu, coba lihat kakakmu ini sudah atletis, tampan, bermuka incaran wanita, bahkan sering kau jadikan bahan fantasi rahasiamu itu. Apalagi coba yang kurang dari kakakmu yang sexy ini.

Kuambil Shower Puuf, ku edarkan mataku mencari benda bernama sabun mandi kualitas terbaik bernama TheSeme. Kutekan agar cairan penyegar itu ke SP lalu kuremas dan gosok keseluruh badan. Tak lupa sekseh gentelemen dua kugosok juga agar tambah 'Greget'.

Tok… tok… tok

"Nii-san, ada sadako katarak menunggumu!" tanganku yang sedang memijit dadaku dengan lembut agar tidak erect berhenti, mataku langsung tuli, telingaku langsung buta. Tuhan kenapa? KENAPA TUHAN SUARA DAJAL YANG BANGKIT DARI KUBUR ITU BISA BERADA DIKAMARKU? Seingatku kamarku tadi sudah dikunci? Bahkan menggunakan gembok yang jika menggunakan bahasa gaulnya bergambar binargawan tadi bisa terlepas begitu saja? Apakah ini pertanda jika kyuubi sudah mulai lebih MACHO DARIPADA AKU, TIDAK BISA TUHAN INI TIDAK BISA DIBIARKANNN.. AKAN KUSODOMI BOCAH TERORIS ITU JIKA SAMPAI TITITNYA LEBIH GEDE DARIPADA MILIKU.

Tidak itu terlalu mainsteam, aku perlu yang lebih HARDCORE, lebih ganas, lebih macho, lebih BERJIWA LAKI, lebih BOMBASTIS.

Mungkin seperti mengincest bocah itu? Yang tentunya segera kutepis pikiran ngawur itu mana mungkin aku mengincest seorang yang liar seperti Kyuubi, aku perlu cara yang bisa membuatnya jinak seperti BDSM? Yang pastinya akan berakhir aku lebih dahulu disodominya. Ahh… tentu saja akan kunikahkan dia dengan Tou-san ya, itu pasti berhasil menjinakannya apalagi dengan kelalakuan tou-san yang sangat mencurigakan sering mempelototi pantat Kaa-san.

BRAK.. BRAKK… CRAK (SFX: pintu digedor)

"HOIII, NII-SSAAAANNN ADA SADAKO KATARAK NYASAR YANG DARI TADI MENCARIMU"

Crekk..

"Bajingan" ucapku nanar, pintu ku yang selalu kusayangi dan kujadikan pelampiasan fantasi liarku itu kini retak dengan tidak berkerpripintuan dan pelakukunya adalah bocah yang dengan sangat terpaksa kupanggil adik. Sungguh jika aku bukanlah anak yang taat pada agama mungkin sekarang aku akan keluar tentunya sambil telanjang dan memukul adikku menggunakan tititku, If You Know What I Mean.

Tapi sebelumnya siapa tadi sadako nyasar yang dibicarakan Kyuubi, seingatku tidak pernah ada gebetanku yang mempunyai muka seperti sadako.

Tak ku indahkan Bocah teroris itu menunggu didepan pintu, lebih baik jika aku menyelesaikan Mandi kramatku daripada mengurus anak setan itu. Kadang aku berpikir apakah kami berdua ini anak yang tertukar? Bagaimana mungkin aku sebagai kakak malah Kyuubi yang selalu bertingkah sok dewasa.

Kulirik Pintu yang berhenti berbunyi itu. Untungnya sudah kuselesaikan mandiku dan memasang Handuk dipinggangku yang ramping tanpa lemak berlebihan.

BRAK (SFX: pintu didobrak).

Sreet..

Handukku melorot karena tekanan angin yang dahsyat tadi.

Aku terdiam, tak kuindahkan pintu yang terbuka menantang didepan mata ku. Kini fokusku hanya kedepan dimana Kyuubi berdiri didepan pintu dan memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuhku yang mulus ini. Sialan kenapa aku merasakan jika aku akan ditelanjangi walaupun pada faktanya aku telah bugil ditempat.

"Nii-san.. k-kau.. kau…-" Kyuubi menunjuk tubuhku yang bugil sambil terus berbicara patah-patah. Jangan katakan dia sudah Incest dan ingin menjadi kekasihku karena terpesona dengan sekseh gentelement satu dan dua, KYUUU SADARLAH JIKA KAU MEMANG JATUH CINTA PADA TUBUH KAKAKMU DATANGLAH TIAP MALAM, jadi kau tidak perlu mendobrak pintu yang tidak bersalah itu demi menjadi kekasihku.

"Apa?" padahal tanpa perlu dilanjutkan pun aku tau apa yang pasti akan dikatakan oleh Kyuubi pasti dia akan mengatakan 'Nii-san tubuhmu sangat bara ayo kita gangbang' shiettt…matilah aku jika ini jadi sebuah kenyataan. Demi Tuhan kakak masih perjaka Kyuu.

"Ka-KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI BULU DIPENIS?!" fueckeehh yeeahhhh! Apa katanya tadi tanpa bulu dipenis? TANPA BULU ! TANPA ADANYA RAMBUT HALUS KECIL DINARUTO PERKASA MINIKU?! Kyu, kakak tau kamu masih innocent karena itu harusnya kau tau kakak sudah mencukurnya demi kesehatan kakak, alasan yang masuk akal bukan?.

"H.. hah?" kucoba bertanya ulang apakah telingaku baru saja memberikan sebuah ilusi mistis, sehingga pendengaranku mengalami ganguan. Apa jangan-jangan ini efek samping dari Kyuubi yang kini mendekatiku.

Ini mencurigakan, segeralah kututupi dada dan titit perkasaku dari Kyuubi yang menatapku dengan senyuman ambigu. Apakah anak ini kerasukan dewa Hentai jiraya sampai melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti ini kepada aku kakak kandungnya sendiri. Kau harus segera menyucikan pikiranmu kyu, pergilah nak PERGILAN KEBAWAH KOLONG RANJANG KAKAK DIBAWAHNYA ADA MAJALAH BOKEP DEK! BACALAH DEK! BACALAHHH!.

"Kyu, kita saudara kyu, SAUDARA" kucoba menyadarkan Kyuubi yang kini memegang pundakku. Astaga, kakak tidak menyangka kau seagresif ini adikku tertinjach lagipula kita belum muhrim kakak bahkan belum belok. Lagipula ini adalah suatu kemajuan padahal biasanya kau tidak berani macam-macam dengan ku selain karena alasan aku masih memiliki foto kau menggalau dipahaku, tapi tunggu jangan bilang jika adiknya satu-satunya ini sudah belok atau lebih parah lagi JADI BISEKSUAL.

Sadar akan hipotesis ku yang sangat masuk akal ini Kyuubi menunduk, tidak salah lagi dia pasti akan berkata 'Nii-san maafkan Kyu-chan, tapi kyu-chan mohon Nii-san jangan membenci Kyu' sudah pasti dia akan meminta maaf karena sudah memiliki perasan yang salah ini.

"Nii-san dibawah ada gebetanmu pergilah" tubuhku bergerak mundur kebelakang sembil memasang pose tidak percaya… apa tadi dia meminta ku pergi jadi selama ini apa gunanya ikatan cinta antara kami berdua, dikemanakan? Diletakan dimana? Apakah sudah ia pastikan cinta kami berdua tidak kedinginan atau masuk angin?. Hancur sudah hatiku mendengar ucapan adik durhaka ini. Cukup sudah aku disakiti mulai saat ini memang tidak ada lagi ikatan cinta antara kami berdua.

Kuhembuskan nafasku perlahan, kutatap pintu yang sudah hancur. Kurang dengan menatapnya kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari daerah yang sudah kuanggap tempat terkutuk itu.

"dasar aneh" samar-samar kudengar ucapan Kyuubi yang dengan biadapnya menghinaku. Dasar adek durhaka kakak tidak menyesal memiliki adik sesopan kamu Kyu-kitsune-baby-muach-muach-chan dan pastinya jika Kyuubi mendengar isi hatiku yang telah hancur remuk ini dia pasti akan ngambek dan tidak mau jadi bahan saat aku horny. Tentunya horny saat makan, jika kau pikir aku setega itu memperkosa adikku Kyuubi maka kalian salah aku hanya mempunyai perasaan yang berlebihan padanya.

Pandanganku mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan sampai dilemari pakaian. Kubuka Pintu lemari itu dan terpampanglah poster Kyuubi yang sedang memakan Pisang, memang terlihat seperti aku memiliki fetish aneh terhadap dia tetapi salahkah seorang kakak begitu mencintai adeknya yang paling Brengsek. Tatapanku berubah menjadi sendu menatap Baju kalau bahasa alaynya baju copele (couple) milikku dan Teroris kecil itu. Segeralah Kupilah-pilah pakaian yang pastinya akan membuatku semakin kece(Pian), Kece(bong), Kece(Lamatan berkendara) jika sudah kupakai. Akan kupastikan bocah itu jatuh cinta lagi kepadaku Ya PASTI AKAN KULAKUKAN.

CRAK

telingaku kembali mendengar suara Dajal yang sedang berksperiment macam-macam dikamar mandiku. God, kumohon kali ini jangan bilang dia onani dengan berjongkok diatas westafel tolonglah. Cukup sekali saja showerku putus karena alasan kurang jelas yang kuyakini itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak fantasi seksual anehnya.

Cukup sekali aku memergokinya sedang dalam posisi erotis dengan sebuah benda berlendir dipahanya, cukup sekali itu saja dan tidak perlu terlulangi lagi. Aku takut aku khilaf dan berbuat macam-macam pada dia, jangan ingatkan aku bagaimana nafsunya saat itu (tentunya nafsu menabok pantatnya)

Setelahnya kupasang dengan cepat baju Hitam dengan Skinny Jeans, yang dimana Skinny Jeans itu merupakan salah satu fashion icon dimana para pria sejati sepertiku ini harus memilih mau gaul atau impoten.

"NII-SAANN WASTAFELMU PATAH!". Peduli setan kenapa tidak sekalian kau bom saja wc kakak, kyuu? Oh, tentu saja kau tidak akan pernah puas dengan membom saja, kau perlu melakukan peresmian dengan meninjaki setiap inchi wc ayng sudah kau hancurkan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku sedih, skinny jeans ini menyiksa ku, KARNA KENCENG BANGET MEN. Aku harus pergi sebelum perasaan sesak ini bertambah mengerubungi dadaku dan juga rasa sesak diantara selangkanganku.

BRAK

Kututup pintu kamarku kasar. Kutatap atap dengan lampu kristal berwarna merah yang seakan menjadi lambang dari kokoroku yang sudah di -atitin oleh my beloved-baby-stawberry-honey-body-sweaty-muach-muach. Terserah kyuu, kakak tidak sanggup lagi ini terlalu menyakitkan. Apalagi setelahnya kakak yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kerusuhan yang kau buat.

Mata moeku menatap tangga didepan kamarku, Entah aku setelah ini harus berterima kasih setelah itu langsung memeluk pinggang ayahku yang telah membuat lorong disebelah kamarku dan kemarku berada didepan tangga langsung, walaupun itu akan telihat sangat incest.

'tunggu aku mencium bau cabe-cabean' hidungku bergerak mengendus sekitarku, apa ini? Baunya sangat tidak familiar, aku hapal bau ini!, ini bau seorang mantan Gebetanku yang sudah memilih untuk menyelingkuhiku. Bagaimana aku tau hal ini? Hohohoh… tentu saja parfum ini aku yang membelikannya. Dasar jahanam MATRE.

'turun belok kiri' kupejamkan mataku dan lebih mementingkan instingku yang terjamin keakuratannya.

Kakiku sudah memasuki rang tamu. 'Sedikit lagi' baunya semakin kuat!, bahkan sekarang ada juga bau lavender ikut memasuki indra penciumanku.

Tap

Sniff… snifff..

Mataku terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang berambut indigo serta mata kelabu.

"N- Naruto-Kun!". Bangsat, kenapa dari semua mantan gebetanku harus yang satu ini datang? Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud Kyuubi dengan sadako katarak.

Hell, kenapa juga tou-san dan kaa-san ada didepan sofa sadako ini? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku perlu penjelasan dari narasumbernya langsung.

"Kaa-chan, Dia ke-.."

"KYAAA, NAR KAA-CHANN BANGGA PADAMU PUNYA GEBETAN SESEMOK INI!"

Shit, mukaku bertambah datar dan mulutku malah mangap-mangap saking stressnya. Masalah ini akan memakan waktu untuk penjelasannya.

TBC

Cuap-cuap lala:

Humor pertama lala difandom Naruto \(^O^)/ ngek, SnK aja belom kelar ni anak malah bikin lagi. Oh, ya ini lala cut buat pertemuan Naruto sama NerdSuke itu dichap depan ^^V. dan kenapa Katarak Jahanam itu keluar? Tenang dichap depan dia yang paling tersakiti xDDD.

Big Thanks untuk puput sama uchi yang sudah ngasih saran buat bikin cara baru dalam membalas flame.

Last, Jaa Neeee :*

Review?


End file.
